


Bold Love

by CreatorOfLove



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Interracial Relationship, Kadena, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorOfLove/pseuds/CreatorOfLove
Summary: Adena El-Amin, a selfmade billionaire.Kat Edison, a soft, gentle soul just trying to make it in this world.When the two come together, what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

Adena El-Amin, a billion-dollar business owner of the world’s largest art trade, creating and finding the most unique pieces to ever be shaped. She was proud of her empire, proud of the woman she has grown into becoming. A young, self-made woman who had the world in the palm of her hands. Although, her employees were always so intimidated by her, tripping at their feet when she walked through the doors. 

It’s not that she was a b*tch, she just had a different way of concealing her true self, not wanting her employees to take her as a joke. She was an immigrant, who made it big in a country she did not belong. 

“Coffee?” Stella, her young assistant asks, keeping the office door slightly opened. 

Adena simply nods, casually replying to endless emails. She loved working, she probably loved it more than anything ever possible. 

Stella instantly returns, a tray set out in front of Adena. “Alexa is here whenever you’re ready.” She states, waiting for any move to indicate she was listening. 

Another nod off Adena, and with that, Stella exits the vast office, making sure to close the door on her way out. The assistant releases a sigh of relief, “She’s dong that thing again.” She groans, gossiping with her co-workers.

“What thing – oh wait… that thing.” Ella rolls her eyes, both working front-desk at the El-Amin empire. “I hate when she does that.”

“It’s like you don’t know if she’s going to slit your throat or ask you for a cup of water.”

They giggle. 

“How long do you think she’s going to have her wait.” Ella nods over to Alexa, whom has been waiting for half an hour now. 

“She’ll probably reschedule.” They share another giggle, glad their boss couldn’t see them through the large wooden doors, where Adena’s office lied. 

The front desk phone rings, indicating Adena’s name in bold caller-ID.

Stella promptly answers it. 

“Send her in.” Adena ends the call before Stella could even respond. 

“I’m shocked.” Ella gasps, clutching her chest dramatically. 

“Stunned.” Stella joins in on their inside joke. 

“Twenty-bucks she’ll see her for two minutes.”

“Let’s find out.” Stella smirks, walking over to Alexa, whom worked for a big-time magazine company called Scarlet. “Ms. Alexa?”

Alexa perks up, her blonde hair bouncing at her sudden movement. “Yes?”

“Ms. El-Amin will see you now.”

_____________ 

“What do you mean she doesn’t want to be interviewed?” Jacqueline, whom was the director at Scarlet magazine was completely unimpressed with her employee, Alexa.

“Exactly what I said.” Alexa sighs, running her fingers through her hair. “She… She, I don’t know how to explain it. She’s really… I don’t want to say a b*tch because we’re not about that, but, agh.” She groans, “I tried my best, okay? She wasn’t having any of it.”

Jacqueline reclines back in her seat, looking up at the white ceiling, “You can go.” She sighs, releasing a grunt once Alexa was out of her office. She has been trying to get an interview with Adena El-Amin for as long as Adena El-Amin was a thing, which has been awhile. This was important to her, important to her reputation and everything Scarlet stood for, which was – Women in power. Women getting sh*t done. Women making it and breaking it. 

This was important and she needed to get this interview.

There is a faint knock at the door, getting Jacqueline to sit up and see who was stood behind the clear glass doors of her office. 

She waves Kat in, Social Media director of Scarlet. “Make it quick, Kat. I’ve had a sh*tty day and I don’t need to add anything to the list.”

“Quick. Right. I’m quick,” Kat scurries over to the seat placed across from Jacqueline’s desk, “I’ve managed to reach two-million followers,” She gives herself a pat on the back, earning a smile off her boss. “And I think I could start using this to my advantage, with promotions and what not.” She speaks animatedly, receiving a smile off Jacqueline. 

“Well done, Kat.” 

They share a smile, but soon, Jacqueline’s smile turns into a creased smirk – she had an idea.

“So, Kat,” She relaxes back into her seat, “You’ve been wanting a riase, correct?”

“Well, yes,” Kat sits up. “New York living isn’t as cheap as people think.” She chuckles lightly.  
“I have a proposition for you.”

Kat remains silent. 

“Get an interview with Adena El-Amin and I’ll double the raise you had requested.”


	2. Money Talks

It was a long day for Kat, sighing just to sigh all over again. This was a big task given, so she did what she knew best – drown her sorrows in cheap wine. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to Jane nor Sutton, her two best friends, she just needed to force herself to believe that she could get this interview... she honestly needed the extra money. 

It wasn’t too long ago when she had asked her parents to just let her be an adult, rather than constantly baby her. Two successful parents – finally letting their daughter grow and flourish into the adult she was always meant to be. 

Kat wasn’t dependent on her parents, whereas Mr. and Mrs. Edison were very dependent on their daughter’s time and love. They weren’t ready to let her go and just be. Although, there were many sessions of the Edison’s advising other parents to allow their children to spread their wings. The Edison’s were two successful psychiatrists, who have built a good name for themselves over the years.

“I’m just gonna do it,” Kat talks to herself, drinking straight from the bottle. “I’ll just... pick up the phone and, and I’ll demand her secretary to give me an appointment.” She says, nearly believing herself. “Agh. this is never going to work.”

_________ 

The following day came work and with work came Kat abusing her redial button. There was no hope from the Amin Empire, but she was determined to get that interview, her future depended on it. 

“Amin Empire, Stella speaking.” Comes the answer and it was like the fourth of July for Kat. 

“Hello – yes. Yes, this is Kat Edison, calling from Scarlet magazine.” She blurts, trying to compose herself. 

“Uh. Yes,” Stella clears her throat. “How may I be of assistance to you?”

“I was calling regarding Ms. El-Amin,” Kat sits up. “It is very important for me to meet with her—”

“I’m sorry, Ms... Ms...—”

“Edison. Kat Edison.”

“Right, Ms. Edison,” Stella responds, obviously not impressed. “Ms. El-Amin won’t be available for the next few months... or so.” 

Kat had to come up with a quick lie, already knowing Stella was ready to end this call. “I’m a buyer. This isn’t some ridiculous interview.” She bites her lower-lip.

Stella, still not believing it brings this conversation to a close, at least attempts to do so. “I’m sure we’ll have something for you in the next few months—”

“I am looking to purchase in millions.” She blurts, mentally slapping herself. 

What the fcuk am I getting myself into??

“Uh,” Stella looks over to her colleague, both blondes believing it. “Right. Um, let me see what I can do for you.” She places her on hold, giving Kat the chance to breathe for a short few seconds. “Ms. Edison?”

“Yes.”

“Are you free tomorrow morning at 9:00am?”

_________________________ 

Kat double checks herself in the car mirror, making sure she didn’t look like a hot mess. Her $5.00 lipstick wasn’t doing much, but it would have to do for now. She loved the glitz and the glamour, but living in New York didn’t always allow her to splurge the way she wished. She had responsibilities, luckily, she knew her job would allow her to grow and hopefully have a higher income. 

She was hopeful. 

With another deep breath, she fixes the suit jacket she had borrowed from the fashion closet, knowing it had costed an arm and a leg... so she had to be extra careful. 

She was awestruck with the large empire, towering endlessly above her. Her mouth hangs opened, looking up.

What the hell am I doing here? She mentally groans, forcing her feet to walk through the grand doors. The white marbles and clean entrance only intimidated her further, she was greeted by two gentlemen sat at the front desk, smiles painting to their faces. 

“Hello, welcome.” Both men looked extremely alike, but Kat didn’t think much of it. “Can I please have your name?”

Kat clears her throat, “Kat. Kat Edison.” She shifts her eyes, still taking in the large space. 

“Yes,” The second gentlemen speaks up, both blonde and young. “You’re set for floor thirty-five, which is the top floor.” He smiles, pressing a button and allowing her to walk through. 

She nods, going to the elevator, the floor number already set for her.

She was feeling intimated at this point, but with a few deep breaths she had to force herself to calm the fcuk down. This was important to her, so important. The extra money would really help, it would allow her to grow as an individual within Scarlet. 

The elevator reaches the thirty-fifth floor with a ding, the metal doors slide open, revealing a sight she would never believe was reality. It was breathtaking really, large floor-length windows built around the place, allowing natural light in. The odd sculpture placed tastefully.

“Welcome to Amin Empire,” Stella greets Kat, bringing her attention back to reality. 

Kat snaps out of it, smiling. She walks over to where Stella and Ella stood, behind the white marble desk... both blonde. Again, Kat tried not to think too far into it. 

“I have a meeting set with Ms. El-Amin.” She clears her throat, trying to keep it as cool as possible. 

“Ah, yes.” Stella types away on her computer, “Ms. Edison?”

“Correct.”

“I will inform Ms. El-Amin that you’re here, for the time being please have a seat in our private lounge. Would you like anything to drink?”

A shot would help.

“No thank you.” Kat smiles, her bright, beautiful smile. She walks over to the private lounge, sitting comfortably in the white plush sofa. Everything was so clean and put together, like it has never been out of place. It wasn’t long until Stella approached her again – surprisingly. 

“Ms. El-Amin will see you now.” She leads the way, two large wooden doors blocking her line of vision from seeing anything past it. She internally takes a few deep breaths, bracing herself.


End file.
